Modern twisted fairytale
by Behind-my-shades
Summary: "The last time I saw beck was in the Back of a police car now he's back after 3 years wanting to pick up where we left off? and where'd he get all this money?" shocking ending...
1. Fine and Good

**A:N** I guess i'm back with another **song fic**... took a hiatus form _"Taming the one I Love_." for a moment. This one is based off of **lana del rey's Off to the races **great song.. when I heard it I thought of **BADE** with a grungy..naughty feel. Making it into a three-shot until the song and the story is finished. Please lsten before reading it makes things so much better!

_Warning_ : Spelling and grammar mistakes may occur. I unfortunately don't own victorious because if I did that whole Tori goes platinum episode would've never existed... But no worries... **Tori Fixes Jade and Beck **is coming soon... I also don't own the song **Off to the Races.**

_My old man is a bad man but  
I can't deny the way he holds my hand  
And he grabs me, he has me by my heart  
He doesn't mind I have a Las Vegas past  
He doesn't mind I have an LA crass way about me  
He loves me with every beat of his cocaine heart  
_

The night was colder... Colder then any other day in California. It was something that she hadn't realized till the very end.

Her hair was Black with beautiful curls and blue green extensions. She walked toward the club with the utmost confidence. The neon sign out side flashed back and forth between a woman with legs closed and legs open. She had to admit the place was a bit crude but she had to do this. She wrapped the trench coat tightly around her. She could hear her heels clicking load on the slick street. It wasn't to late to turn back to her car but by the time she got the courage she was at the front door.

She opened it deciding against the road less traveled. I mean people had to get some where if this path was so well taken right? The music blared in her ears. Her eyes adjusted to the constant strobing colored lights. Passing by the bouncer with a fake smirk. He nodded and gave her a wink.

She weaved in between drunk men and ashamed men. Happy men and horny men. Their hands full of what she needed the most. She made it back stage the clicking of her heels fading away into the music.

The back rooms smelled of old perfume and excitement. Not a good combination. The nerves racked through her like a virus. The girls gave her a smile and a nod. Some a sneer. She brushed it off all the same. She was still Jade West despite many things that have happened. She wasn't the one to get bullied she was the bully. A reformed bully but a bully all the same. She took off her trench coat.

When had it gotten so bad? 'right after he left.' she thought whole heartedly. From then on everything fell apart around her.

Her usual black get up was coming off to be replaced with something sparkly. With shoes to match. She chuckled when she saw her self.

"If cat was here... If only..." She smiled before turning around looking at her self from behind. Grabbing the mask from _her_ counter. She placed it over her face pouting her face at the mirror, tousling her hair and leaving abruptly it was almost 10:15.

Its safe to say she's not the one experiencing the show but rather putting it on isn't it?

She walked into the darkened room waiting for the lucky customer who paid for her services tonight. She shook off the nerves standing by the door looking at the clock.

Who ever it was, they were late by 8 minutes.. but she got paid by the hour anyway the hour and tips. Her head whipped to the door she heard knocking on the other side.

"Come in.." she said in her sultriest voice and even then it sent a chill through her own system.

The door flung open. She didn't like to look at them. Eye contact wasn't something she was fond of that's what the mask was for but she caught a glimpse just a glimpse of long brown hair. She had to look now.. because Jade charged extra for same sex fun.

She look at him and smiled it wasn't a girl just a girly man. She locked eyes with him for a second. The deep brown was almost familiar. Almost.

The man stood with a smile on his face walking slowly taking his time. He sat down in the chair. His legs spread apart cuing her to approach him. She started her ritual. Looking at his face for another moment. Noticing his smile... not the usual face her customers have. His eyes held lust.. and desire..fire..love and a touch of evil. She got chills up her spine.

"Why'd you stop princess?" He ran his hands up her arms. She shivered again.

"the names not princess its..." She was going to finish Lynn obviously fake but he finished instead.

"Jade?" He arch and eyebrow smiling showing his teeth.

She stepped back a moment. A little thrown off.

"excuse me?" Jade looked at him with a look of confusion. "And you are? And how do you know my name?"

She was still jade despite everything else.

The man sat and smiled. Running his hands threw his hair. Jades memory flashed... showing someone doing the same thing with shorter hair.

"you don't remember?" He laughed a laugh that pierced her heart.

"Maybe this will jog your memory." He grasped her by the waist pulling his lips to hers.

Jade was about to push him off call one of the guards some one but her memory flashed again. Her heart sped up. She'd tasted this before tasted him before. Not from the club but from her past life where everything wasn't so scandalous and dirty.

She backed up and wiped her mouth. Jarring her mask. It was on the tip of her tongue if she could just get it out.

Damn her breathing.

"Beck.." She finally gasped squinting in the darkness. She made out a rough goatee and shoulder length chocolate hair but his eyes the eyes were the same and the skin...

"Hey Jade." He grinned over to her.

"Its..not.. but it can't be..." She ripped off her mask.

"and why not?" He challenged her.

Jade looked around.

"Because it can't last time I checked you were in jail and rehab and messed up..." Jade felt the room closing in on her.

"So... the last time I checked you were..broke... ripping off casinos...running around with Ryder... you know what both of those stories have in common? The word _were" _ HE looked at her with a frustrated glare.

"I've been coming here watching you for at least 3 months now.. Did you know?" He picked something off of his jacket before flicking it away.

"Obviously not..." She fixed her hair and tried to look anywhere but his eyes.

"Still just as snippy I see... the world hasn't softened you.." He was up off the chair pacing the room.

"Still a dick I see.. the world hasn't killed you." Jade tried to stay away from him.

HE wasn't only dangerous but addictive. Like all the drugs he'd done turned him into a drug himself.

"What are you doing here..." Jade tried to avoid him.

"I told you that hot summer day I told you I'd be coming back for you..." He stopped pacing in front of her. Almost challenging her to say he hadn't said what he said that day in Nevada when he picked her up from jail and dropped her off at her parents house all the way in LA.

"well things are different now...I have a job and my life back on track." She was fidgeting.

"you mean you don't need me anymore? You don't need my car or my protection right?" He grabbed her jaw to look straight into his eyes.

Jade jerked away.

"That too." She said with venom.

How dare he come in here. Back into her life and make like she owed him anything let alone her heart or her love. She wanted to sigh in defeat.

'You don't owe anything to anyone who owns it.' she thought again.

"Oh come off it jade Lets not fuck around here...you don't owe me anything of course but you can't act like I mean nothing to you anymore.. I can see it in your eyes despite how good of an actress you are you always can tell it by your eyes when your lying... I've known you for 10 years and you still try to pull this shit..." He was up on her now so close she could smell him. A smell she reveled in.

"Beck..I..." She stammered. Dammit BECK...

"Don't try to weasel your way out of this... I'm back.. maybe that's not enough to just make you leap into my arms but I want to pick up where we left this... and if you want to owe me something.. you at least owe me that."

Jade was speechless... SO UN-Jade like of her yes but lately everything in her life had been UN-Jade like.

"Fine." She gritted through her teeth. She stood with her hand on her hip.

"Good... now I want you out of this place... if were going to do this I'm not going to have you parading in front of other men.."

"excuse me?" Jade looked at him. How dare he.

"I need this job if you haven't noticed I wouldn't do something this mundane without a legitimate reason." She defended her nominal job.

"I Know.. I know Jade... I'll take care of everything.. I just don't want you in this place okay come by my place tomorrow. Here's the address.. . I'm going to take care of you like I'm supposed to."

Any other girl in this joint would be excited...jumping up and down praising god but Jade ever was the religious type.

"So what after 3 years your going to come in and sweep me off my feet is that it? Fuck you... and your pity I don't need it.." She ripped up the card he carefully placed in her hand. Funny thing about this Beck that was different then the one in high school. He wasn't like High school Beck at all this one actually paid attention and understood things...

"No... your going to take this card... come to my house and do as I say...not because I'm telling you to but because its better for you... got it?" He didn't mean to yell he really didn't but he'd learned over the years... when the calm doesn't work the only other thing that does work with Jade is violence,screaming and sex.

She held her grimace but took the card from his hand with a yank.

"Fine.." She turned from him. Tears threatening to spill form her eyes. It'd been so long since someone actually cared enough to do something to better her life...Even if Beck had a twisted fucked up way of doing it.. but he knew what he was doing.

"good...be there at 12:00 and if your not there... I'll find you..." he'd moved back now letting her get by him.

She turned with a half smile on her face. Trying to hide the tears. The mask now replaced as if nothing ever happened.

"you always do." she whispered walking to the exit. Taking one last look at the disgusting red clock over the heart shaped bed.

"11:45" She chuckled before walking away. At least she'd made some extra cash right?

_Swimming pool glimmering darling  
black bikini off with my red nail polish  
Watch me in the swimming pool bright blue ripples you  
Sitting sipping on your black Crystal  
Oh yeah_

Jade walked up the steps of the enormous house. How does a man fresh out of rehab for 3 months afford something like this? But then again its better if she didn't ask questions. The sun was extra bright this day. She knew because she could feel herself heating up in her blue shirt and black skirt.

She got to the gate and buzzed the intercom.

"Hello?" She could hear the anticipation in his voice.

"Its me.." She could hear it in her voice as well.

She was nervous to say the least but put on her best vindictive smile.

The gates opened and she made the journey to the front door looking in awe. The door opened before she made it to the porch. Beck stood flannel shirt on no under shirt with it unbuttoned.

She figured all you did in prison was work out and try not to be anyone's bitch. Beck apparently did both. She could see a tattoo peeking from out under the shirt. He eyes traveling down his abs past his shorts to that path way made of hair. She knew all to well were that led and before she knew it she was face to face with him.

"Come in I was about to swim." He said with a grin on his face. A permanent grin he had since graduation.

"swim... I thought I was here to talk.. I didn't even bring a suit... and since when do you own a mansion and a pool?"

Things were just flying form her mouth. She was usually more controlled but with beck control didn't come easy.

'WE will talk after WE swim and I have a suit for you..." He said walking into the house. She took that as her cue to follow.

How long had he planned this? How long had he really been out of where ever he went for 3 years. All these questions rambling through her head were giving her a head ache maybe swimming wasn't such a bad idea after all.

She looked around fighting a gasp. How he lived in such luxury she'd didn't know.. didn't know if she wanted to know but he had it...

She went into a black room full of bags and boxes. He trifled around in a pink back before he pulled out a black two piece. It said channel on the tag but she ignored it.

"dress and come out back from the glass door okay?" With that he walked out the room and shut the door.

Jade was tempted to look through the bags. Were they all for her? Everything in this room? She took another look form corner to corner was covered in stuff. She couldn't think about that now. She shucked her clothes and shoes putting on the surprisingly fitted bathing suit.

The mirror behind her must be a liar because she looked amazing. The black was a perfect contrast with her ever pale skin. She'd tried tanning before but "like all precious skin" Beck used to say... "It never tans it burns." she did a full turn looking over herself before she ripped off the price tag and looked at it. $178.56.

Her mouth dropped along with her smile as she walked out the room.

"Beck?...Beck?" She hollered opening the glass door, stepping out and sliding it back. She made her way to giant pool looking around at the edge for her tanned companion.

"BECK!..." She yelled one last time before he made his way to the surface of the pool with a grand splash.

"YES!" He said in the same tone.

"How did you know what size I was still? And you paid almost 200 dollars for two pieces of fabric are you crazy?"

She guessed her new perception on life made her see things a little differently. Differently then when she was younger.

Beck bobbed in the water almost ignoring her words and paying more attention to her body. He climbed out the pool tiring of swimming.

"you deserve good things do you not? That's something good. Do you not like that one.. I have a million other colors if you want.." he wiped his face with a plush towel.

"No I don't want other colors.. I want to talk... I want to know how and why you have these things... where have you been all these years...and lastly do you think you can come back from where ever you were and just buy my affection and my love?"

She was standing in front of him. Steaming mad.

He just laughed.

So beck like.

"I don't have to buy something I already have... an you know I wouldn't be so smug about it if it wasn't true. The swim suit however... Jade you haven't change a bit besides your facial features... your still exactly the same as high school. And you told me your self you'd rather die before you became anything bigger then a size 3... As for where I was we both know where I was and how long I was there Jade.. I just want to give you the things I should have been able to give you before I went away."

To anyone but jade that he remembered would be creepy but then again Jade had always loved creepy.

She was a little deflated now but she still had enough in her to keep going.

"where'd you get all this money?" She eyed him looking for any tell of him lying. "answer me that?"

She put her hand onher hip. Something shed become accustomed to doing.

"Now that I can't tell you just yet...the one thing I will deny you as of right now... Jade can't you just accept things as they are now... just for now and enjoy them?" He hands her hands in his hands.

Jade looked toward the pool and then him. His pleading eyes still holding the same look that they did all those years ago.

"Fine..." She looked away not being able to hold his gaze for long.

Beck let go of her hands. Smiling. "Good now swim please... the towels are over there and the beverages are over there... its been so long since i've seen you...enjoying yourself" He pointed in all the directions before sitting down grabbing a glass of something she couldn't quiet make out. He looked up and winked at her.

Fucker... all he wanted was a show... She could see it in his eyes...

Fine.. if he wanted a show she'd give him a show. She strutted down to the pool. Getting to the edge before looking back and diving in.

She let the water surround her like being baptized of everything she'd done before beck came back.

She came up to the top to see his eyes never leaving hers. Sipping on his champagne that was probably just as unnecessarily expensive as her swimming suit. She looked at him before fiddling with the knot in her top piece and her bottom piece and when she was sure she had his undivided attention. She threw them both at him.

'Here's your show' she thought. A smile on her lips. She dunked back under swimming away to the farther end.

Beck looked from her to the abandoned swimming suit on the ground in front of him

'So you want to play?' He thought a smirk playing on his lips...

'Fine.. we'll play...'

**A:N **that's theh first chapter.. hope to have the second by tomorrow if possible. I crank these things out so fast though... Also in the lyrics... the_ Black bikini off with my red nail polish _ line is really _white bikini off _ but jade just looks so much better in Black... **REVIEWS AND SUGGESTIONS WANTED**... hope you enjoyed.


	2. New life Old feelings

_**A:N **__Well heres another one. This is only going to have like 2 more chapters maybe. Can't wait to write the end it's crazy planned out in my head. I do not own lana del rey lyrics: Off to the races nor do I own Victorious. _

_**P.s**__. Did you guys here about __**Tori fixed Beck and Jade**__.. if you didn't google it like after you read this._

_**Warning: Sexual content. Grammar and spelling errors...**_

_Light of my life, fire of my loins  
Be a good baby, do what I want  
Light of my life, fire of my loins  
Give me them gold coins, gimme them coins_

Beck was after her in an instant. He took off his trunks and dived in. Jade bobbed up too the surface to see beck was no where she looked around and behind her before she was pulled from under the water. She gripped the railing hard trying to fight him off before giving up and taking a huge breath before she plunged.

Her hair was all around her. Her eyes wrenched together tightly. The chlorine stung his eyes but he'd give anything to see her in this moment. She was beautiful. He pressed his lips to hers feeling the air she'd been holding in enter him. He kept her to him until she pressed against his chest in an attempt to make him let her up.

She never couldn't hold her breath well.

He lifted them back to the top of the water. Jade shook her head her hair whipping around as she opened her eyes.

"Beck..." She was out a breath. Her hands shaking a bit. She had to admit... ( to her self of course) That was the most exciting..terrifying..exhilerating kiss of her life. She had to catch her breath. He had caught her be surprise.

**'doesn't he always..?'** she rolled her eyes.

"What are you doing?" She finally had enough air to speak properly. Beck was just smiling. Looking over her form.

Jade looked down and almost blanched. She was still naked. She stared back at him not bothering to cover up. He'd seen all of this before.

"Beck answer me?" She crossed her hands over her chest blocking his view

then he finally looked up at her eyes. "what was the question.." He asked slinging his hair back.

"..." She asked with a nip in her voice.

"right now?" He looked into her eyes.

Jade was starting to get annoyed. "Yes right now.."

She slapped him on the chest momentarily forgetting she was naked.

"This.." She was confused before he pulled her into him. Wet skin on wet skin. She could feel his erection pressing against her thigh. She shivered. His hand trailed from her neck to the swell of her ass rubbing before continuing downward in between her thighs..

Jade let out a breathy moan. His fingers stroking her outer lips with gentle touches she wanted to turn into hard thrusts.

He brought his hand around to the front of her as she grasped his shoulders trying to keep her self sturdy.

"Beck.." Her lips were parted as his fingers pushed thorough the outer lips circling around the place that would give her the most pleasure...

she was tingling in anticipation She gritted her teeth letting out a sigh... "Beck what the fuck are you Ahh..." Her head fell forward as his fingers rammed inside of her.

Beck remembered her well. She was his after all. His everything.

Jade was having a hard time focusing she should be mad... she should be furious feel violated but with beck.. Oh GOD with beck everything felt right... it was amazing... He knew every place to pry. His hands finding its way to her breast to yank and pull. He knew he remembered she liked it rough.

It'd been so long since she'd been with him. SO long since she'd actually seen him and having him this way was too much to soon.

But jade always liked a challenge.

She could feel the coil in her stomach. The water masking the sloshing sounds she knew were supposed to be there.

Bummer.. to beck he loved hearing how wet she was for him... He loved tasting her smelling her have her come over and over just so hew cold see the look on her fucking face. That look that was art.

"Beck..I..." she couldn't form words. It had never been this bad. He was like a maestro playing violin just plucking the right strings until he got the sound he wanted and boy were the sounds he heard the past couple of seconds the ones he wanted...

The moans the gasps, the squeals. It was like she was a virgin again.

He remembered that time too.

He angled his fingers finding that spot and inside her that led to her downfall. The real Weakness of Jade.

He pressed a couple more times until she finally arched into him. Her pussy clinging to his fingers in rapture... her nails gripping his shoulders tightly.

She was panting and a tired but she knew it was far from over. If the anaconda poking her in the leg was any give away.

Beck slid his hands down her legs helping to wrapthem around his waist. Good thing to she was a little wobbly. He inched close to the pool railing positioning him self before grasping the railing with both hands and jerking his hips upward.

Jade let out a screech and Beck a sigh of relief. Jade's head was in between his should and neck. She was grasping onto beck for dear life.

Beck pulled and did it again gaining speed ramming into her. Using the railing as leverage. Jade was leaving scratches down his back and arms with bite marks on his shoulders...

"Beck oh.. Jesus BECK... PLEASE ahh.. god Beck.. Beck..." She was moving to the rhythm he set. The water slowing him down but not by much. She bounced on his dick. The movement making ripples around them. He breasts moving up and down against him. Beck let his head fall back some to look at her.

Her face was twisting into what he liked. That beautiful orgasmic face he'd longed to see for 3 years 6 months 7 days.

"Fuck.. Jade.." He could feel it he wouldn't last as long as he usually did.. the excitement was to much. Damn and he didn't wear protection...

a little late for that...

He looked at jade riding him full force. Him meeting her half way. The way she sighed and moaned. Her eyes closed her mouth slightly open.

".. I.. Have to pull out.. Jade.." Beck was trying to wedge her off of him..

"No.. its okay.. No stay.. God stay Beck.. Beck.. BECK..BECK!" Her head fell back her nails leaving firing trails of red. She was gripping him tightly like a vice. He felt his dick swell and before he knew it he came..

Thick streams spurting from him...

Jade moaned at the feeling.. the hot feeling of being filled. There was nothing else like it...

Jade pulled off of him. Beck's chest rising up and down. He lessened his grip so they were fully in the water now. Tired and exhausted. She looked at his chest. Noticing it for the first tome. The tattoo that was peeking out form the flannel earlier right over his chest.

"JADE" is black calligraphy... Beck lookws at her and followed her eyes to his tattoo.

"You said you'd always own it remember?" He reached a limp hand up to brush away a wet strand of hair.

Jade crashed her mouth onto him in a fury of lip biting and teeth clanging...

She could never get enough...

and when she realized that nothing was the same.

I'm off to the races, cases of Bacardi chasers  
Chasing me all over town  
Cause he knows I'm wasted, facing  
Time again at Riker's Island and I won't get out  
Because I'm crazy, baby I need you to come here and save me  
I'm your little scarlet, starlet singing in the garden  
Kiss me on my open mouth  
Ready for you

They were everywhere and no where at the same time. Since that day in the pool she was always by his side where ever. Giving up her apartment to move into his house. They shared a bed like the good old times in the RV.

They laghed and enjoyed themselves like never before.

Honestly trying to pick up where they left off. He was practically famous. She didn't know how but he knew everyone. He had events to go to people to see meetings to attend. Banquets.

She'd never been so busy in her life. If she wasn't at functions she was being pampered...All dressed up in the finest things.. that she'd refuse and that he'd demand.

He'd always ask her first though. Before they did anything. He was getting smarter about her like he had her all figured out. And sometimes that cared the shit out of her. But she'd go most days. Some days she just wanted to sit at home. Some days she wanted to lay in bed and do nothing. Because some days she'd realize that it was only a matter of time before everything fell apart again and beck was ripped out of her life.

Nothing lasted forever right?

Jade had always been a realist.

He'd been gone all day. It was almost 10:15 ironic huh? She was drunker then drunk outside swinging on the two bench swing beside the most hideous flowers. But at least it was raining everything was better when it was raining. She was swaying back and forth waiting.. waiting for the knock that would bring her life tumbling down... like last time. But there was no knock just a simple hello form and eager voice.

"Why is this door open?" She could see his figure come to the door and stop.

"Jade?" He looked out. She was in a white night dress. Her hair in a bun. Mascara running down her face. He took off toward her. Worry written across his face.

Jade had been acting strangely the past few weeks he moods switching.. he never could figure it out. Just when he thought he had.

"Jade..Jade..whats wrong.." He knelt down in his suit the ground below him slick with mud.

But when it came to jade.. no matter what she was more important right?

She nodded 'no' and giving a shoulder shrug before giving him a poke on the nose.

"Nothing.. I'm just enjoying this wonderful weather..." She spun in the swing effectively jar her limpened body around.

Beck chuckled. "your drunk... there's no way your this smiley unless your... ah ha.." He pulled a bottle of sirocco form under the swing. Half empty. It was full when she got it...

"Nope I'm not drunk.. not drunk..."She shook her head vigorously back and forth... laughing hysterically.

"OK... Mrs. not drunk lets go inside get you out of these wet clothes..." He grabbed her hand to help her stand but she pulled back.

"no.. We can't go inside..." Her voice shifting from enthused happiness to fear.

"Why not.. is there some one in there..why can't we go inside." Beck was losing some of his suave. This is what he was talking about. She would act so weird and the next day be the same again.

"because then you can see..." She wiped her face and smiled at him.. a smile full of sorrow.

The rain was pouring now becks hair sticking to his face as he tried to yell over the storm.

"see what?" Jade stood up and moved past him...

"My tears.." Becks face fell as he stood to follow her.

"Why would there be tears... Jade whats wrong?" you could see anger making its way to his face. He was worried beyond relief.

She turned to him. A smile playing on her face.

"do you remember? Remember we were in high school... and we made that pact that.. stupid pact... when we were stupid children?" she had a dreamy look in her eyes as if those were the best times of her life

Beck stood in the rain trying to understand.

"Yea.. right outside my RV... it was raining just like this and you said..."

" I said promise you'll never leave me..." by now he could tell she had tears in her eyes.

He looked down at the ground. It all had to come out somehow. It had been 7 months since they reunited and not once talked about it... him leaving.

"Listen Jade I know I left...okay... but needed to in order for us to have a better us I needed too.."

He stopped when she walked up to him and hugged him. Warming the soaking wet fabric over his abdomen.

"I Know I'm just happy... Happy you came back.."she whispered in his ear before kissing his cheek.

He looked down at her.. Those blue eyes so paralyzing so full of fear now erased with a warming delicatessen.

He sighed in relief.

"Me..too." He said before they walked hand in hand back in the house.

_**A:N **__Thanks those of you who review and those of you who tried to review i didn't realize my settng were on a Jank setting. Hope you enjoyed. :D_


	3. forever?

_A:N Sorry about taking so long to update. I got a little side track my exams are this weeka nd everything. But here it is another install ment... there is only 2 more to do and possible a sequel I'm thinking about...not sure yet..give me your ideas... _

_**WARNING: SEXUAL CONTENT. GRAMMAR AND SPELLING MISTAKES..**_

_Lastly I do not own victorious or the lyrics to this song..but oh how I want to... :D_

_My old man is a tough man but  
He's got a soul as sweet as blood red jam  
And he shows me, he knows me  
Every inch of my tar black soul  
He doesn't mind I have a flat broke down life  
In fact he says he thinks it's why he might like about me  
Admires me, the way I roll like a Rolling Stone_

Jade had been in the same mood for a week now. Not wanting to accompany him to functions. Not wanting to to talk to him she just sat around. She didn't look sad or angry. He hadn't done anything wrong that he knew of.

He walked into the room. 3 ties in his hand.

'which one the red one.. the blue one or the green one.. wait what color are you wearing I'll just match it and.."

'I'm not going..." She said before trying to leave past him.

HE was tired of this. They couldn't fall back into the same patterns as in high school he wouldn't fall back into the same patterns.. he worked to hard. They worked to hard.

He moved in front of her blocking her from the door.

"why not..." He looked down at her.

"Because .. I just don't feel like it.." she tried to shove past him again but he wasn't letting her leave.

"I told you your a horrible lair... well to me anyway... No why aren't you going?" His voice was calm despite the storm he felt brewing in the room.

Jade looked at him directly in his eyes for the first time in a week.

"excuse me? So I'm a liar now?" She put her hand on her hip acting angry.

"Oh so were back to this now jade.. don't pull this shit..don't try to distract the conversation why have you been acting this way huh? For a week now you've been a mopey, depressed shell.

Jade could feel tears wanting to well up in her eyes. Maybe being with beck wasn't such a good idea. He knew her too well.

He was crueler then she remembered. More hardened.

"geez beck cut me a break...I'm just not feeling.. so perky.." She rolled her eyes.

Beck narrowed his eyes.

"I understand that much.. I want to know why..."

Jade wanted to scream he never could let things go...

It was because he knew... he knew that if they didn't talk about it.. if he didn't show he cared.. she'd over think things. Letting her handle things by herself ….. that was his mistake before.

'Because.. okay..Because... I went out walking...jogging around you know and I saw a magazine..." She gulped trying not to look so weak.

"It had cat on the cover..."

Beck realized what had happened to Jade over ht past week. AS soon as she said that sentence. HE had to let her finish though let her get it out.

"I was happy at first... flipping to her article... and then I noticed. She was the only one who actually made it you know? We all said we would make it.. we all hoped we would make it... and now.."

She finally let a lone tear slip out of her eyes.

"Jade. It doesn't matter..." he said in a comforting tone.

Jade slung her head toward him with a appalled angered face.

"what?"

He chuckled she obviously took it wrong.

She always talked before she thought.

"It doesn't matter.. It doesn't matter if cat is on the cover of a magazine or on a billboard in times square."

Jade gave him an unbelieving look.

"a billboard in time square is a big deal." she said in a defensive tone.

"I Know but not to me.. wanna know why?" He grabbed her hands pulling her to him in an embrace just to feel her closeness.

"Because this makes me happy.. back when we said we wanted to be famous.. to be a star it was what we thought would keep us happy forever.. but nothing can keep you happy forever. Nothing material anyway. So cat has a bit of fame. You know who pushed her to even accomplish that? You did.. making her go to school...Making her practice you did that and even with those practices you still had her beat in talent..."

Jade didn't understand his speech yet. If she had more talent then why wasn't she the one dancing in glitter on the cover of Pop Tiger?

"You still have her beat in talent but she got an opportunity you didn't have... sometimes it's meant to be and sometimes it's not. You told me that. SO take your advice. You don't need to be famous to be happy maybe cat does... and I'm not bashing her cause I still love her dearly its just we are different people...I'm not upset I didn't make it...I'm perfectly content with living a fulfilling life with the one person who matters the most to me."

Jade wanted to kiss...slap..punch..and hug him all at the same time. She was filling with emotions she hadn't felt in a while. How did he get to know her so well.

How did he know exactly what she needed and when she needed it. He even knew how she needed it. She needed some one to force her to listen and then tell her what they think. They had to push past the outer shell..work for it before they made it to the center. She'd never told anyone that... so how did he know?

"Beck.. It's not the becoming famous thing.. I just feel like my life turned out the opposite of what I thought.. I was so confident that I would see my name in lights. Sing in front of crowds... Back then.. I was so sure.."

Beck cut her off. He was losing her.

"That was back then... Beck then you liked to cut up everything in sight. You liked to torture people for no reason. Liked to pick fights.. be the tough girl...No offense but back then you weren't the best person...your someone different now... Not completely different but..that's what I love about you...So..What makes you happy now?" He pulled back to look in her eyes. She saw him searching her eyes... looking deeper for something that he was sure she wasn't going to say.

"You.. your the one thing that hasn't completely changed in my plan. You were always here even when my hope wasn't. Cheesy huh?" She giggled up at him feeling a bit better.

"A little but I'll look past it case you have a boo boo heart." She laughed out and smothered her face in his chest... treasuring these moments.

"I love you..." She looked up at him hesitantly. Expecting him to explode. It was the first time she said it since they came back together.

Beck smiled at her his eyes filling with a light that hadn't been there in a long time. Like the rift between them was closing finally.

"I Love you too."

_Likes to watch me in the glass room bathroom, Chateau Marmont  
Slippin' on my red dress, puttin' on my makeup  
Glass film, perfume, cognac, lilac  
Fumes, says it feels like heaven to him_

It had been a 1 year. One full year since they had come together and 5 months since she said "I love you." and 3 months since her and cat got back in touch. Funny how back in high school she could care less but now she counted every day taking it as a blessing.

Funny right Jade calling something a blessing?

She was coming out the shower combing through her hair. She brushed away the steam from the large mirror and jumped.

Beck was sitting in a chair in the corner of the enormous bathroom. "What are you doing? She turned to him her hand on her heart.

"Just watching..." He said with a mysterious tone.

"watching what.. its nothing you haven't seen before.." She clutched the towel tighter.

"Marveling in how lucky I am.." He said smirking.

He was acting suspicious.

"Really I look a mess no make-up...a hideous green towel. Tangled hair... I doubt I look like a marvel. How long have you been in here?" She asked arching her brow.

"since you started singing..."

with that Beck just smiled and left the room.

Jade smiled before she thought. "hey I started singing as soon as I got in.. BECK"

Jade thought back to earlier. Beck was acting strange he had been acting strange for a couple days now. She clipped on her earrings... He said that they were going some where special.

She figured she should look special right?

She bought a red dress a beautiful red dress that made the money worth it.

It was knee length it squeezed her developed hips and synched her waist. The built in breast lift was amazing making her look like a bombshell. She topped it off with red bottomed stilettos beck bought her and a diamond necklace.

"Where are we going?" She asked again for the hundredth time.

Beck laughed and continued to tie his tie.

"I'm not telling you okay.."

He knew she didn't like surprises but this was needed. He spent all month planning this.. and it was going to be perfect.

Jade sighed and listened to him for once.

He rented a car and everything. It must have been something big. She was awestruck with the amount of effort he put into the night.

She'd talked to cat earlier about it

she just giggled and said..

"If I guess then it wouldn't be a surprise." She walked away with her body guard. A smile on her face.

She knew. Jade knew she knew but she wouldn't tell her.

They arrived at a large building. She'd seen this building before...

"Beck you didn't..." She looked out the window looking for the sign.

Beck just grinned.

He'd been doing that a lot lately.

"It is.." He waited for the driver to open her door before he got out himself.

"The.. _Chateau Marmont.. _are you crazy how much did this cost?" She was gripping his arm as the men came and got bags out the trunks she didn't even know were there. The building was tall and radiated wealth.

"Don't worry about it.. lets go in and get out room.. we have dinner set p at 7:30 so we need to go."

He led her in. She wanted to jump him right there. She'd wanted to come back here ever since her grandmother had brought her when she was 7.

They checked in. The mustache the guy had making Jade wanna burst out with laughter. Beck paid them upfront. Jade couldn't look. She couldn't believe he had so much money to spend. She still didn't know where it came from. She'd ask him later though.

Jade wasn't one to put things off unless something more important popped up.

They walked until her feet started to hurt a bit. Then they reached a large wooden door.

"Close your eyes.." He looked at her hopefully.

She gave him a look. "Beck.. you know good and well I don't.."

"Just do it..please?" He gave her those puppy eyes.

"Burgh fine..." She closed her eyes tightly. She could feel him messing around her face with his hand checking to see if she could see or not.

She heard the old wooden door open. They walked more.

She was Reminding herself not to wear heels to surprises before she heard a iron sounding door. Or a gate. It did get warmer then inside the hotel.

They stopped. She was nervous. What was it?

"Open your eyes..." He had a grin on his face before he moved to let her see what he'd done.

It was a garden...

but not the kind she hated.

It was a garden full of purple and blue roses. How'd he get purple and blue roses? There were lights weaving through the flowers and a table in the middle of all the enchantment.

Black table cloth and purple candles. She wanted to squeal.

But she was still jade west.

She settled for squeezing his hand instead.

"you did this for me?.. why?" She arch and eyebrow starting to get skeptical.

"Don't tell me there's some other surprise like while you were away you made a child... or..got married and forgot."

Beck winced. Leave it up to Jade to turn a Disney moment into a Lifetime in 3 seconds.

"NO..no.. Just because OK.. Just because it's our 1 year anniversary and I wanted to do something special." He held his hands up in fact defense.

She eyed him one more time before nodding and smiling.

"Its beautiful." he walked her to the table.

The food already laid out and still hot. Bt she never saw a single sever.

Damn he knew how to plan things all the way through.

He seated and then wined and dined themselves.

Jade enjoyed the serene mood they had. Just Beck and her conversating. They laughed and talked for hours it seemed. Jade put her fork down finally finishing her food.

Beck ran his hand threw his hair.

Uh Oh... he was nervous.. about what...

"Beck what's wrong?" She looked over at him.

He sighed. "nothing.."

Jade narrowed her eyes.. "I know you beck.. almost as well as you know me.. and running your hand threw your hair doesn't usually mean nothing..it means something now tell me..."

she was expecting him to retort but he didn't he stood up and came beside her kneeling...

**'Aww fuck.. ' **she thought as she looked round.

He was on one knee.

"your right... it is something.. and you do know me better then I actually know myself.. Jade.. we've been together almost forever minus those 11 years you enjoyed before I met you."

Jade looked down into beck's eyes.

"We've been with each other threw puberty half of middle school. All of high school and most of our adult lives...and as weird as others may think it is. I wouldn't trade that for anything... you have always been it. Not matter what others have thought or what you thought...sometimes.. you've always been it.."

Jade's hands were shaking...

"yeah Beck so?" She usually wasn't one to get sappy but...

"What I'm saying is.." Beck grabbed her hands. Feeling them shaking in his hands. The contrast of them perfect. A tannish brown with a creamy white.

"Jadelyn August West. My best friend.. my greatest rival... my lover.. my everything... Will you marry me?" He let out the last part with every bit of confidence he had left pulling out a black ring box. He opened it to a large diamond. Surrounded by onyx stones.

Jade was speechless. So much was running past her brain.

She had to tell cat.. and her aunt.. and Becks mom and.. Wait she had to say yes first..

"Yes.. Beck.. YES I'll marry you.. took you long enough.." She helped him rise from the ground and kissed him. He slid the ring on her finger. She held out her hand and looked at it and then Beck kissing him again.

He inhaled her scent never wanting to forget that moment. The moment of pure joy. She smelled like roses and cherries due to the garden and her natural scent. He breath held the taste of the wine they'd been drinking. He sighed. Nothing could be better then this...

"SO that's why you've been acting so weird." she told him after they celebrated with more wine . He had he best cognac she had a dark red wine.

Then called everyone.

"Yes that's why I've acting so weird...I was planning out how to ask you to spend your life with me." He said in a fake exasperated tone.

"I mean it was no big deal you could have just asked me with a cereal box ring 15 years ago and I would've said yes."

She held out her hand again. The best engagement ring ever.

"Yeah but being married a 11 is hard work... how would I've paid the bills?" He laughed with her.

"We would've figured it out some how... you had a paper route" She threw back at him.

"No I'm happy we did it now.. and done it the way it was done you deserve everything you've wanted and all I can give you." Beck rubbed her shoulders and pulled her into a hug.

"Thank you.." She whispered to him.

He looked down at her.

"For what?" He was intrigued.

"For loving me.." She kissed him on his cheek.

"and to you for loving me..." he kissed her back.

_Light of his life, fire of his loins  
Keep me forever, tell me you own me  
Light of your life, fire of your loins  
Tell me you own me, gimme them coins_

Beck laid her back against the bed. Kissing her until she pushed off for air. If he could... he'd stay kissing her all day. He made his way down to her neck licking and sucking.. listening to her let out large puffs of air. She smelled like cherries... always like cherries. He bit down lightly before soothing it with his tongue. She absolutely loved that. It got her going more then anything. He continued to do that all the way down to the top of her night shirt.

She started to moan when he slid the shirt up over her head. His hands running up the smooth expanse of her sides. She lifted her arms to help him get the shirt off. Her eyes looking into his eyes.

This was the next step of her life.

And she was going to spend it with Beck Oliver. A year ago she thought that, that stupid club was going to be her life. Damn was she wrong.

Beck finally got her shirt off. Looking at the black lace bra. It brought back memories of their high school years. SO many times had he saw her in a different black bra the contrast with her skin made him ache even more. If he remembered right she was wearing matching panties.

Beck lifted her so he could un hook her bra. Wanting to claim his prize and soon to be bride.

The bra fell off her arms and she threw it across the room. Laying back down and looking at beck.

He just attacked her. The look in his eyes so primal. She understood. Beck was never emotional unless it came to sports, physical fighting or sex. He bottled up everything so when he found an outlet... He let it out.

He was nipping at her breasts. Her rosy nipples drawn to a point and tightened. Her hands grasped the back of his head her fingers weaving through silky dark brown mane. He was licking and then sucking.. all around. She was going to be sore tomorrow but for now.. Jade was in heaven. He averted his attention to the other breast earning a groan from jade.

The noise brought beck's hard dick to its potential. He loved her noises it was his drive like.. little rewards for doing a good job.

Jade didn't give rewards often.

When beck thought he did an excellent job in making Jade's upper half red and purple with hickeys he moved down her abdomen. This part always made Jade antsy... Even though this was the hundredth time. Beck was her first and hopefully her last. It brought back feeling as and emotions...

Huh, Jade with emotions.

He made it to the edge of her pants. He was about to reach his goal. She stopped him.

"Beck wait..." He pulled back as much as he didn't want to he had to.

"what..did ..i do something.." He asked a little nervously making her feel a sense of deja vu.

"No I just wanna try something..." She gave him a evil smirk he knew all to well fortunately.

He let her up so she could straddle him. Beck wanted to smile but he was too busy focusing on what Jade was doing.

She pulled his shirt from his body. Her eyes roaming over his sculpted chest. She placed kisses here and there. Over his heart. Over each peck and then trailed them all the way down to the top of his pants.

The bulge in them was slight to say the least. Jade's eyes glossed over. She started to unbutton them looking up at Beck.

He was on his forearms to watch her. His hair thrown back.

She zipped them down really slow almost killing him.

But it was Jade.

She finally got them down and pulled them away with his boxers letting his rod spring free.

It was beautiful. A darker tan then the rest of him and a good size and width. Jade held it in her hand. He sure had matured since high school.

She put both hands around it before looking up at Beck.

He had a pained look on his face. One of pain and pleasure. As if both was raging inside of him.

Jade smiled and winked at him before leaning down putting the tip of him in her mouth.

Beck let out a strangled sound. He fell off his forearms to place a hand on the back of Jade's head. She was sucking a little at the head collecting the pre-cum that had gathered there. She inched down further and further until she couldn't anymore. He as half in her mouth. She increased the suction.

The feeling of him in her mouth. Amazing. Like velvet over steel. She used her tongue to swirl around him. Bobbing her head up and down.

Beck's hand fisted in her hair. Adding to his surprise her pleasure. She was moaning. The vibration making its way to his dick. He bucked up involuntarily trying his hardest not to ram into her throat. She held down his hips. Continuing to bob. The wet heat was good but nothing compared to her womanhood.

that was his favorite.

He could feel himself almost there. Jade could feel him swell in her mouth.

He was letting out grunts and pants...

"Jade.. I'm going too.. Jade..Jade.." He tried to warn her. He couldn't stop it.

He grunted as he came. He expected his dick to be bitten off or cut off by now. He didn't pull out her mouth. He looked down his eyes widening and his dick hardening again. She was licking him clean looking into his eyes.

Fuck she was beautiful. Her hair messy from his grip. Her lips puffy from the kisses and her chest covered in love bites...

She brought him into her mouth once more before letting go with a loud pop. Beck pulled her up. Picking her up in his arms before throwing her down below him.

She squealed before beck ripped off her pants. Pulling them roughly down her legs. Jade gasped at him. He looked down at her panties admiring them before ripping them off of her. The torn fabric flung over his shoulder.

"Beck.. what are you..oohhhh my god..." He brought her legs over his shoulders burying his tongue inside of her.

Her hips bucked up off the bed. Her hands clenched in his hair. She screamed out. He went up to nip her oversensitive clit.

"Beck..what..FUCK.." He shoved two fingers in her before going back to her clit. Sucking and biting...

As soon as he tasted her. He knew. He could never get enough. She was so wet. Slick all for him. No matter how much she denied it he owned her. She was moaning. Twisting around...

His fingers were going at top speed. While he brought her clit in his mouth scraping over it with is teeth. Her pussy clenched around his fingers ever time he did it. He did it over and over. She was almost screaming. Her legs tightened around his head. She was close.

He leaned back to look at her. His fingers still going in. He was going for the kill shot. He angled his fingers up and pressed a little harder. Jade arched up off the bed. Her legs doing a death grip on his neck. He couldn't take his eyes of of her face. The closest thing to heaven she had ever been in and he gets to give it to her.

If he didn't get a thrill from that he didn't know what else could turn him on.

"BECK. Oh..BECKkkkkkkkkkk.." She clenched around his fingers before collapsing on the bed.

Beck could feel his dick jump in his pants when she screamed his name. He let her legs down. Jade pulled him to her for a kiss.

She shoved her tongue in his mouth. He let her control the kiss while he lined up with her.

Jade pulled back panting for air. Beck put his hands on either side of her before sinking in. Jade let out a yelp as he fully entered her. Beck a sigh of relief.

He pulled out and sunk back in taking his time at first. Until he looked into Jade's eyes.

The orbs begged him to go faster begged him to give her what she wanted.

But when hadn't her eyes told him that?

Beck slammed into her. Jarring her from her position on the bed. Jade let out a strangled moan. Her hands gripping onto Beck's back. Her nails leaving red crescents as Beck went harder and faster into her. She closed her eyes and laid back letting the emotions and pleasure electrify her spine. Beck's hands gripped her hips to bring her upward. Her eyes snapped open locking with his

"look at me jade.." He had sweat on his brow and his hair was a mess.

Jade look at him. Looking into those eyes you could get lost in.

To bad she was lost years ago.

"Tell me you love me..." Beck brought her to him his head buried in jade's neck. Kissing and whispering.

Jade didn't think she could form words at that moment. Spasms rocking her core.

"Beck..I...I... Ohh. God.. Beck.. I Love you.. I love you..." She said. Her arms were wrapped around his head as he brought her up to sit fully on his lap. Her legs on either side of his waist but the tempo never slowed down.

"tell me you need me..." Beck panted in her ear sending more spasms to her core. She threw her head back and let out a great groan.

Beck had found the spot inside her again. Hitting it full force...

She couldn't talk.. words weren't coming only moans and chants of his name.

"Say it dammit..." He bit roughly on her neck causing Jade to yelp and her to jump on his dick.

"I-I..I-I- I N-Need..y-you..." She said between thrust's practically screaming. That's all Beck wanted. Was to hear her declarations it was like the ultimate aphrodisiac to have such a strong beautiful creature depending on him.

Beck reached his hand down to her clit. Still keeping a break neck rhythm..he pulled and tugged it.

Jade was just on the edge all she needed was something to give her that extra boost to help her fall into bliss.

Her eyes went wide when she felt it. Gathering in the pit of her stomach and spreading like wild fire. She clawed at beck's back over old claw marks.

Jade never was that gentle with anything.

"Beck...Beck..I.I..Oh-Oh My God.. YES YES YES FUCK YES BECK YES..."

Beck sped up until he felt it coming. He let out a rough sounding " JADE!" before he Effectively filled her with his seed. This time no regrets about not wearing protection. Nothing. Only thing he was worried about moving Jade beside him and covering up his bride to be.

Her breathing finally becoming even. He kissed her on the forehead moving her bangs off her still damp face.

"I love you.." He kissed her cheek but she was already sleeping.

A:N Hope you liked it.. Things are about ot get heavy or real... as I call them so make sure you read the next update. i'll try to get it in...

oh and a **Fun Fact:**... i'm trying ut for american idol... so yeah :D


	4. til its gone

_A:N _Next installment... I'm so happy its almost finished... I think after this is done i'll have the inspiration to write for taming the one I love again... I Hope you like it...

**Warning**: grammar spelling Errors may occur...

_And I'm off to the races, cases of Bacardi chasers  
Chasing me all over town  
Cause he knows I'm wasted, facing  
Time again at Riker's Island and I won't get out  
Because I'm crazy, baby I need you to come here and save me  
I'm your little scarlet, starlet singing in the garden  
Kiss me on my open mouth  
_

Everyone was told about the engagement. Beck's parent knew first. Then close friends before they knew it old friends started coming out of the wood work to congratulate them. Andre came over to the house with his girlfriend, Kimberly and their child Lucas. Robbie came over with Cat, they'd been spending a lot of time with each other lately. ... and tori came. Tori came with Trina who no one really invited. Trina had been divorced at least 3 times now and each time got a large chunk of change so she was happy to say the least. As for Tori she looked a mess like her life was in shambles. True she hadn't gotten any acting jobs and was only singing at a smokey bar in west Hollywood but she put on a fake smile. Everyone greeted Jade and Beck showing their surprise and excitement. Cat was going to be the maid of honor. Jade was a little iffy about letting Tori in the wedding party at all... There was something about her that was sketchy still. They all had a mini party along with beck's parents and old Sikowitz. Who by the way had really lost all of his marbles.

"I would just like to say... I never thought that these two would actually make it.. I really thought she'd kill em' before they made it out of high school. It just goes to show you ..you can't predict anything."

Everyone rose their glass to those words. Andre letting out a well needed.

"here..here.." Before the glasses clinked.

Cat was looking around at all the love and smiles. Andre's Girlfriend was holding Lucas and Andre had his arm around her waist. Robbie's arms was over cat's shoulder but her eyes averted to Beck and Jade.

Beck was looking at Jade. There hands entwined. Jade was looking at Beck a huge smile plastered on her face. But tori... Tori was the only one not smiling she was fuming. She was the one everyone needed to watch because Tori was watching them both.. and not in a happy..good for you kind of way.

The week after that beck held a real engagement party. One with music and lights. The garden was decorated the pool was decorated and at least a million people were there. Jade walked around in her tight black dress to make sure no was stealing anything or going into rooms marked off. It was a tiring thing being a hostess. Beck caught her by her waist as she walked into the dining room.

"Babe you need to calm down.. it's okay enjoy the party here... Drink this.." He handed her a green beverage in a martini glass. It looked sweet but smelled sour.

"Beck I can't.. I Have to...watch the..." She was looking into his eyes. Every word she spoke he pouted a bit more...

"Fuck why'd you have to be born so cute?" she said taking the drink and chugging it.

"There let that kick in and take the edge off okay?" Beck pleaded with her.

"Kick in... wait what was that beck?" She asked only to be interrupted by a tall man in a white suit.

"Beckett... so nice to see you old sport.. may I have a word?" The man grinned form ear to ear.

Beck smiled and hugged him.

Jade looked over the sketchy character. Who wore sunglasses in the middle of the night and said old sport?

Beck turned to her kissing her cheek and handing her another glass of green stuff.

"I'm going to my study okay? If you need me I'll be there but besides that enjoy yourself I saw cat in the living room dancing it up... you should join her."

Jade nodded and took the glass deciding maybe it wasn't the best thing in the world to drink. She threw it down the drain in the kitchen before making her way to the dining room.

The music was great. The lighting was great everything was great but she had a sinking feeling... a feeling she hadn't had in a long time.

She was looking out at all the guest in the garden from the 2nd story balcony. Looking at all the smiling faces and easy go-ers... that should be her down there.

As soon as she shook this mood she'd be …. Her thought broke she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Babe that was fast what did …." She stopped her sentence. It wasn't beck. It wasn't the face of her husband to be. It was something worse... a million times worse then that.

"Ryder?" Jade asked a shocked look on her face. Last time she saw him he was in Las Vegas prison.

Jade always did know how to pick em'.

"Jade..you look unhappy to see me babe... it's been a long time." He said taking his hand off her shoulder.

She didn't know what to do.

'So you and Beckett finally tying the knot. what's it been 15 years." He asked actually emotion on his face.

"Yep almost 15...how's life been treating you?" She decided to play it cool Show no fear...feel no fear..

"Good good I got out a while ago.. came home to reconnect with my roots." He said dusting off his jacket.

"really now and how's that been working for you?" Jade asked turning back to the guest outside.

"Good except I couldn't find you anywhere.." He said turning her around again.

"I've been busy." She said flinging her hair over her shoulder looking for the best possible way to leave the room.

"such a shame that Oliver got to you first.. I always hated him..." He walked to stand beside her.

The level of awkward in the room rising...

"Listen Ryder I don't know exactly what your doing here but..."

"I'm here to get you back... Oliver lost his chance remember and my chance got cut short by the boy s in blue..." his voice escalated a bit.

"No you lost your chance when you sold me off like some kind of cheap cargo for a bank heist you idiot." Jade started to walk away but Ryder grabbed her wrist.

"you know I had no idea about that Jade...you won't forgive me for that but you'll let Mr. Rehab Oliver come up and whisk you away...letting you live your life through dirty money and cheap schemes.."

"Dirty money? What do you know about where beck gets his money from?" Curiosity ringing a bit to loud in her voice.

"Nothing... Just drop it all I know is while your up here alone.. he's down stairs in his study..with Tori."

Jade's eyes went wide.

"your lying...Tori left town last week." She was getting ready to walk away her bright blue heels making the familiar click clack sound on the marble floor.

"She might have said she left town but trust me babe tori's here... who do you think told me about this little get together?"

"No...No...NO! Beck wouldn't do this to me he has better sense then that..." Jade defended.

"He should... but I don't think so.. I mean he has had a few tonight...so while he does his thing why don't we take off just you and me.. go and have some fun huh?"

"your a pig and a liar..he went in there to talk business with someone" Jade spat. Feeling the venom of her old self sinking in.

" the sunglasses guy? He left 15 minutes ago... but since I'm a liar Go see for yourself ..."

Jade looked him in the eye before running off. Her hair leaving a trail behind her.

Her shoes echoing loud off the walls. She moved past the party. Pasty the drunk's the whores... past everything and to beck's study. The door was open a bit.

She peered through.

"Beck... Come on.. Beck.. For old times sake you and me lets go at it huh?" She could see Tori sitting on Beck's lap. His head was back he was murmuring...

"Tori what we had was a long time ago.. I'm happier now... I'm with who I was supposed to be with."

She saw tori stand up. Her short dress riding up her legs.

"Now beck..tell me you don't miss this... huh... Tell me you don't miss me.." She'd pulled up the dress the reveal her red panties. She was disgustingly skinny and her make up was too much. She looked like a common prostitute.

"Tori I said..no.."

Jade smiled. "That's my boy..." She thought to her self it was time for her to interject.

"Leave him alone...like he said." Jade stepped in...

"or what? This isn't high school anymore Jade you can't scare me I've seen worse things then you..." She spat.

"This doesn't have to be high school for me to kick your ass.. get the fuck out of my house and off of my fiancee."

Beck got up off of the couch getting ready to stop any fight that might happen. He knew tori. He wouldn't let Jade got to jail over her.

"Jade..just leave he doesn't want you... you don't satisfy him" Tori locked eyes with her.

"excuse me then why am I the one getting married to him and you the SLUT?"

Tori's face flashed before she got a smirk.

"Poor Jade... Poor Jadelyn...you wonder don't you? Wonder where he goes on those little trips he takes..."

Jade looked from Tori to beck.

How did she know about those?

"I know where he goes Jade.. He goes right to me... to my house so I can treat him like the king he is."

"Your lying." Jade gritted through her teeth.

She looked at beck.

"Tell her..tell her how you came to me that night? How I gave you everything you wanted?" Tori prodded a smile playing on her face.

Jade waited for him to answer.

"Tori like I said what we had before I got back with Jade means nothing..."

Jade looked at him.

"you were with her... outside of high school..in this life you were with her?" Jade's hands were balled up by her side.

"Jade it was 2 months before I found you... before I realized you still loved me.."

Jade was silent.

"Jade listen to me... don't let Tori do this.. don't let her do this again...rip us apart."

He went to grab her but she moved out of his grasp.

" I thought I was the reason why we could never work.. but I was wrong.. It was you...the whole time...it's been your fault.." Jade let a tear slip down her face before tori let out a high pitched laugh...

"Ding don't the witch is dead ha ha the witch is dead the witch of the west is dead..." Tori sang in the corner to her self...

Jade lunged at her and beck caught her.

"No this is what she wants..to get you out of the picture.."

"Don't fucking touch me... Don't touch me ever again.." Jade jerked the ring off of her finger and threw it at him storming out of the room.

Beck picked the ring up anger boiling over.

He walked to tori who was standing in the corner finally silent.

"you lying bitch..." He slapped her across the face...

"you'll never be anything compared to her you piece of trash get out... get the fuck out.."

Tori chuckled holding her face.

"either way... neither of us will be happy." she said before she clanked out.

Jade ran... she needed to get out.. it was a matter of time before beck found her. Ryder caught her attention.

"what happened are you okay?" He held her by her shoulders...

"no you dumb fuck do I look OK? I need to get to here." She looked around making sure beck didn't follow.

"OK..ok calm down I'll give you a lift." He led her over to his motorcycle. Swarming through the crowds of people... They finally made it and Ryder throwing her a helmet.

She climbed on the back but not before hearing his voice.

"Jade.. JADE!" She watched him making eye contact as Ryder sped off.

The look of hatred in his eyes.

_Now I'm off to the races, laces  
Leather on my waist is tight and I am fallin' down  
I can see your face is shameless, Cipriani's basement  
Love you but I'm going down  
God I'm so crazy, baby, I'm sorry that I'm misbehaving  
I'm your little harlot, starlet, Queen of Coney Island  
Raising hell all over town  
Sorry 'bout it_

The zoomed over the empty streets it had to be 1 o' clock by now. Jade wanted to ask were they were going. They'd been traveling for 20 minutes getting farther and farther away from home.

Maybe she acted a bit to rash? But she was jade.

It wasn't just the whole Tori thing.. it was the him not telling her..it was him not telling her a bunch of things.. like were he got the money and were he went when he went on business trips...

You can't marry someone you can't trust.

Finally they made it to a run down building. lights were playing off the walls on the inside. Jade could smell cigarettes and beer from the parking lot.

"Ryder were are we?" Jade asked putting his helmet on the bike. Looking around

"A place.. come on lets just go in..." Ryder grabbed her arm.

"No.. where are we... I want to know... I'm not going into a place that I don't know..." Jade sat on the bike arms crossed over her chest.

"This used to be Cipriani's the restaurant..the one that was the hit back when we still were at holly wood arts... Cipriani's closed down now a bunch of us just throw parties here...Now come on..."

Ryder dragged her by her arm into the large building. The smell of alcohol getting stronger the further in she crept. The music was blaring she could see people grinding and dancing on each other.

She was looking around observing lost in it all... she didn't notice Ryder slip away.

She stood by the wall for a while before deciding to find Ryder she wanted to go home if he was able to even take her...

she walked past some people that were having sex on the floor. Giving each other oral sex. Girls feeling each other up. She shirvered. A couple of guys grabbed on her as she walked by them each giving her dangerous looks while she scowled back.

Jade was disgusted. She wanted to leave now... Ryder had disappeared leaving her in a sea full of people. The lights were making her eyes hurt. She shouldn't have left the house...

She shouldn't have left beck.

Jade was getting tousled back and forth in between the people. Girls coming up to her and rubbing on her guys joining the group.

Something wet was by her ear.

She screeched before pushing her way to the side.

She was panting in anger. Her nails digging into her palms as she bumped into yet another person.

"Listen Dumb Fuck leave... Ryder...Goddammit where have you been?"

Ryder had a goofy look on his face.

"Jade chill relax just calm down..." His eyes were red and and squinted his voice was lax.

"Are you high?" She looked over his face..he was flushed and swaying a bit... she was starting to realize leaving with Ryder wasn't the best decision in the world.

But since when does Jade make good decision to start with?

"Ryder you need to snap out of it sober up or whatever.. I want to go...NOW..."

Jade was starting to get pissed. She was in a part of town she barely knew with a guy she hadn't seen in forever at a place she'd never been to before. She was FUCKED...

"Fine..Fine calm down some fresh air should do it then we'll go home..."

Beck paced back and forth outside. The party long cleared out. Ever since Jade left. He was waiting on something.

He ran inside and made a call as soon as she left. How could she leave with Ryder?

When did Ryder even show up.

He could feel rage building inside of him. When he found Ryder he was going to beat the fuck out of him and then bring Jade home so they could work this out. He knew something was weird when Tori showed up out of the Blue...

His phone rang he hurriedly pulled it out his pocket and answered it.

"I found him Beck... their at the old Cipriani's restaurant seems like a party going on in there or something..."

Beck nodded

"thanks... Watch the place for a while until I get there okay Sinjin?"

Beck ran his hand threw his hair.

"Sure..Bye.."

"yeah bye.."

Beck hung up the phone and grabbed his keys.

Jade helped Ryder lean against the wall using all of her strength to hold up his dead weight.

"Its funny really Jade... you don't wanna be with me cause I'm a criminal but your going to marry Beck." Ryder chuckled to himself slurring.

"Beck's not a criminal..." Jade defended.

"yeah he's not a hardened criminal anyway..." Ryder huffed and fixed his Jacket.

"what's that supposed to mean?" Jade narrowed her eyes...

"You honestly don't know..." Ryder looked at her directly for the first time since they'd been out here...

"Know what?" Jade's voice escalating...

"you thought people fresh out of rehab just had money to blow? You are dumber then I realized..."

Jade reached out to slap him but stopped...

"Oh since your so smart then tell me then where does he get it?"

"I knew you didn't know... "

HE scoffed before continuing "You remember that heist I supposedly sold you for?"

Jade nodded nervously remembering how the sun baked her alive in the back of the armored truck. Men pointing guns at her.

"We never finished because it was already done...when we got there.. the whole place cleared out. By the time we got there everything was gone and the cops were called... I went to jail for something your stupid Fiancee did..." the anger in Ryder's voice noticeable.

"Beck didn't rob anything.. I mean look at him it doesn't look like he had the brains to pull that off.."

Jade wasn't believing what she was hearing.

"well if he didn't have the brains he hired some..they pulled it off without a clue and left me and my boys to rot in jail. He as the only other person who knew about it..." Ryder was yelling in her face.

Jade shrieked back.

"Impossible." she whispered. She was up against the cold brick wall.

"Well its true and while you've been playing Cali princess I've been toughing it out..."

"That's not my fault.. you were a screw up the minute you left high school so don't blame the stupid things you did on... " Jade started...

Ryder slapped her hard in the face...

Jade turned her face back his direction. She looked shocked... as she reached her hand up to touch her cheek.

Beck pulled up to the club. Running out into the sea of people. He shoved past the freaks and the weirdos making his way to the bar.

The bartender looked over him before speaking...

"what do you need man.." He was cleaning glasses...

"Have you seen a girl black hair blue streaks and a guy leather jacket my height..you know lurking around?"

The guy looked around...searching

"Yeah about 20 minutes ago they went out back into the ally." he put the glass up and pointed to the door across the room.

"it's just through that door right there."

Beck nodded before venturing for the door.

Jade had tears running down her face she tried to push past Ryder.

"Jade..stop wait.. I didn't mean to... Jade.. calm down.. JADE I SAID FUCKING STOP!"

He pushed her against the wall roughly. Jade stayed still.

"I'm sorry okay you know I love you Jade." His face was inches from her face she could smell the beer on his breath.

"Get away from me your drunk..." She tried to push him but he came back full force.

"Oh..don't play that shit with me Jade I know you like it when I'm rough with you..." Ryder pulled at the bottom of her dress. Jade pushed his hands away..

"Fucking Stop it Ryder..." Jade pushed him again. Ryder clenched his jaw and pinned her hands above her head with one of his hands..

"I said stay STILL!" he screamed in her face. Jade whimpered before laying back.

Ryder smiled.

"You always had the prettiest legs you know that." His free hand trailed up her thigh Jade started to squirm and Scream...

"Stop Let me go you Perv... Let me GO!" Jade jerked around. A throbbing pain coming form the side of her face.

Ryder slapped her again.

"Stop acting like you don't want this you little slut..." His words started to slur..

He gripped her hips roughly...

It clicked in Jades mind... She was going to get raped. He could taste the blood in her mouth.

Right here in this dirty disgusting alley she was going to get raped.

"Help...Help Somebody please!" the alley was dimly lit she doubted anyone could see them from the road.

She was screaming...

"Please..Anybody.." She was pushing and slapping at Ryder even punching he wouldn't budge...

Ryder laughed.

"No one can hear you Jade so Shut up!" His hands raised to slap her again before the door behind him busted open.

Jade's eyes were closed waiting for the blow that never came instead she heard a loud clatter. Her eye snapped open to see...

Beck.

Ryder pushed her to the ground before turning around.

She fell with a thud. Her knee starting to bleed..her lip busted... she looked up at Beck with broken eyes full of tears and beck looked back with enraged ones.

'oh..SHit' She thought to her self.

"Beck man.. glad you here... she jumped all over me I couldn't stop.." Ryder didn't finish before beck's hand connected with his face.

Ryder stumbled back charging at Beck.

Beck tackled him to the ground punching his face repeatedly.

"Beck no.." Jade tried to get to her feet.

"You tried to Rape her? She trusted you and you tried to rape her you son of a bitch?"

at first Ryder tried to fight back. Scratching at his face and punching him. Jade was crowded in the corner shouting at beck...

"Beck.. no stop it..your going to kill him.." She had tears running down her face and her voice was hoarse.

Beck kept going. The thought that he almost raped her.. that he let her get away..that a mistake HE made caused this.. he had so much pent up anger...Then on top of it Jade was hurt like he hit her... she was bleeding...He was supposed to protect her and here she is in a alley bleeding at the hands of some sick twisted fuck...

"You hit her didn't you?" Beck let up on the punches looking at Ryder his face was beginning to bruise his nose and lip was bleed. He was barely forming words. Beck only caught bits and pieces...

"Why would you care... about a s-slut like her anyway?" Ryder coughed a bit before showing Beck a bloody grin.

Beck picked him up off the ground and shoved him into the wall.

"you think that's funny huh you Twisted son Of a bitch..." Beck paused but Ryder didn't say anything.

His eyes were wide and he was stuttering to say something. His hands on his abdomen. Beck looked down at a rusty pipe sticking through Ryder's stomach.

Beck moved back and let Ryder hang there. Ryder coughed a bit spitting up blood. The pipe dripping his liquid onto the dirty alley ground. Jade screamed and looked at beck. She ran over to him.. Her face covered in tears...

Beck ran his hand through his hair.

"Fuck.." he grasped Sade by the shoulder to turn her around.

She was hysterical. But she's always been that way hasn't she?

"Is he dead? He's dead... you killed him.. Beck you killed him..." Jade was looking at the slumped over body hanging form the pole.

"Jade snap out of it...Listen to me.." He shook her shoulders to get her attention.

Beck heard siren's in the distance. Someone must have reported the party. _Great_ timing... He was panicking.. this was supposed to be starting over with jade.. to do things right. If the cops found him he was srewed and then she was screwed. He'd be damned before he let that happen.

He'd come to a decision in his head.

"Jade I have to leave ok... I have to leave... stay here.. talk to the cops tell them everything.."

Jades face blanched.

"your leaving... where are you going.. Beck no please.. don't I need you... you can't leave..." Jade was crying trying to claps onto him...

Becks heart broke into a million pieces.

"I have to... when the cops get here tell them.. What Ryder tried to do and say some guy saw and tried to help but fled the scene...Jade you have to do this... I know you can do this.." Beck had her pressed to his chest.

"Beck... please don't go..it'll be okay..we'll run away together..." Jade was in shock..

"It won't jade if they find.. me and you...if they arrest us... you might as well never see me again..." Beck had tears in his eyes he refused to let fall.

Jade took a couple deep breaths to try and compose her self.

"I know about the money... you should have just told me.. Beck.." Her voice was small.

Beck sighed he could here the sirens getting closer.

She always did pick the worse times to talk...

" We can't talk about this now Jade... take this..." Beck pulled out her engagement ring from his pocket and folded it in her hand.

"I Love you Jade and I will be back I promise. Take care of the house.. there money in the mattress under the bed..." Beck kissed her.

She wanted to smile. So that's why the mattress was so lumpy.

Jade pushed up into the kiss his goatee scratching at her face. She poured her heart into it before they broke apart. She sighed and wiped her face a sliding the ring into her pocket.

"Bye..."

He kissed her hand then let her go before running off...

"Beck..." she shouted down the alley...but he was to far gone to hear her.

"I'm sorry..." she sobbed before sinking to her knees.

A:N SO this was crazy.. :D I can't wait to write the final chapter.. I Hope you guys liked it..** Please review.. **also next chapter reveals what sinjin had to do with anything... :D


	5. You are my one true love

_A:N This is my last installment of Modern Twisted Fairy Tale... I'm so sad to see it go..but I have other plans... also.. I wanted to comment on The Crazy Ponnie episode... Ahhh was anyone else smiling when beck grabbed jade and held her back from cat... and when they were side by side... there so cute... :D :D :D but anyway... _

_**WARNING**__: Spelling and Grammar Errors may Occur..._

_My old man is a thief and I'm gonna stay and pray with him 'til the end  
But I trust in the decision of the Lord to watch over us  
Take him when he may, if he may  
I'm not afraid to say that I'd die without him_

Jade walked up the well worn stairs unlocking the door to the empty house. She was depressed to say the least. This was her fourth therapy session issued by the state ever since the 'incident'.

They had been calling it the 'incident' her and Avan the therapist. It's been 4 months and still no progress... still no Beck... Her mind floated to that night again after he left... after she' d been found in the back ally.. it had been doing that frequently.

**The police brought her in as soon as they found her weeping in an alley way. Her face was beginning to bruise. She had bloody cuts along her face.**

**The took her "downtown". They cleaned her up and questioned her. She denied the hospital trip even after they insisted she shook her head NO. Her mind still trying to grasp everything. A fat guy who looked like he never chased down a suspect and a skinny guy who looked like he needed to eat more were questioning her. They had sympathy in their eyes.**

"**This guy just comes into the alley and grabs Ryder?" The police asked with a unbelieving tone.**

"**Yes... Thank god he did before... Before..." Jade couldn't speak of it so she stayed silent.**

"**Ms. West.. We don't doubt Ryder was trying to.. rape you what we do doubt is that it was a complete stranger. Your engaged correct?" The skinny cop asked her trying to plead with her by looking into her eyes...**

**She wanted to cry all over again.**

"**Yes... I am... so.." She shrugged up with the itchy police issued blanket.**

"**Were is he now?" The bulky cop asked her.. trying to look into her eyes.**

"**I-I..." Jade couldn't do it she couldn't rat on Beck...**

"**Ms. West please.. just answer the question so we can get you home..." **

**They were playing the good cop bad cop routine.**

"**I have no idea were he is.." She said took a breath slipping a cold mask onto her face. She had to do this for Beck... protect him. **

**She was still the best Actress ever to arrive from Hollywood arts.**

"**Ms. West..." the fat guy started. She could already tell were this was going.**

"**I honestly have no Idea where he is officer... I told you everything that happened and whether or not that guy was beck in the alley I have no idea I was on the ground fearing for my life so if you don't mind either charge me with something or let me go home... I don't appreciate being harassed after the night I've been through. " Jade whipped the ratty cover off of her body. Standing up to sell the act. Her hands slamming down on the table.**

**It was like she was finding her self again. Regrouping.**

**The cops looked back and forth noticing the sudden 'change' in their victim.**

"**Were only trying to understand things Ms. West..." The skinny guy tried again with her but jade shrugged him off..**

"**Well I hope my story helped you understand cause other then that I have nothing for you... Now can I go.." Jade crossed her arms wincing at the bruise she hit in the process.**

**She looked at both of them malice in her eyes.**

**They looked at each other before the fat one sighed. **

"**You sure you don't need a hospital?" they tried there best to get her to stay get answers out of her.**

"**No... I'm fine.." Jade smoothed her tangled hair a bit.**

"**I guess you can go... just fill out the report papers and sign out at the desk" The skinny one opened the door for her before she hurried out.**

"**Before you go... we talked to the bartender.." The fat one let out. Jade stopped in her tracks... " he told us a tanned guy with long hair and a goatee was looking for you before the incident... Care to explain that?" **

**Jade turned back...**

"**Not really I find it really... ironic.. however" She shrugged before closing the door to the room and leaving.**

**On the inside she was shaken and battered but anyone who saw her on the outside saw a girl who looked like she just beat the shit out of someone..murdered someone even.**

**She reached the desk and the blonde hesitantly handed her a report. **

**Jade snatched the pen and Filled it out. Throwing that and the pen on the desk when she was done. Then Walked out of the precinct.**

**She took a taxi staying silent the whole ride despite the driver trying to make desperate conversation. Jade sat their emotionless looking out the window at the awakening city. It had to be at least 6:30am by now.**

**The driver let her out and she paid with what little money she had left.**

"**What no tip?" The man asked with a hurt expression on his face.**

**Jade leaned into the passenger window to look the guy in his eyes.**

"**Yeah here's a tip.. Don't ask pissed off people how there day is going when you can obviously see it's not going so GREAT!" Jade screamed into the car. Pointing at her face for reference. **

**The man cringed squishing himself against the opposite window.**

"**Okay..okay lady geez..." He held his hands up. **

**Jade pushed off of the taxi walking up the steps. It seemed like just yesterday she'd been coming here to start her life over with beck and now it seemed like she was walking to her doom. **

**Everyone had cleared out by then nothing but trash littering the halls. Jade trudged up the steps to the only possible trash free place. **

**Their bedroom.**

**When she made it to the bed all she could do is cry and scream to her self...all by herself.**

**A week later...**

Cat had come by. Tried to help as soon as she heard. she come over with movies and food. Trying to comfort jade.

"Jadey... Jadey are you ok..." They were sitting on the bed jade had a blank expression on her face tear tracks staining her face.

"yeah cat I'm fine... it's just..." Jade couldn't even think about it without bursting into tears...

She broke down in her friends lap. Letting out everything she'd been holding in...

Cat petted the back of her head. Not possibly knowing what she was going through.

"He's gone cat.. He's gone and I don't know where.. God I knew he would do something stupid..."

Jade voice was muffled but cat could still hear the pain. She couldn't do a thing about it... but stroke her head and rock her back and forth.

**The day after that...**

A man came by the house looking it over as Jade opened the door she was a mess but still presentable. The house had been cleaned before she made it out of bed the next morning after beck left. The man had a Grey hat and a pointed chin. His eyes were cold.

"Detective Lantos..." He stuck out his hand Jade just narrowed her eyes.

"what do you want..." She was hanging half in the house half on the porch.

"Ms. West?" He question as though he didn't already know that...

"Of course.." Jade's voice held a chill. It was bad enough the love of her life was gone but now all these people were coming by asking her questions... She wanted to mourn couldn't anyone see that?

"I have some information on Beck I thought you might want to know..." He held a file in his hand.

Jade's eyes went wide before she regained her composure.

"You can come in I guess..." Jade stepped by and let him in. He looked over her attire. Sweatpants and a tank top. Jade rolled her eyes and pointed to the living room.

"Lets talk in there." She followed behind him allowing him to take a seat but she just stood.

"What is this about?" she said malice in her voice and her hand on her hip.

Jade never was patient.

The man smiled a bit before opening the folder.

"Beckett Oliver was your soon to be fiancee correct?" He opened the folder and laid it out over the table It was picture of Beck..

Some of Her and Beck some of Tori and beck.

She winced on the inside.

Then some with Beck and a Curly haired man.

"Yes..." Jade talked through gritted teeth.

"You loved him correct..." The man prodded.

"NO... I love him..." Jade defended.

"Honestly?" The man looked a bit surprised.

"Yes." Jade was getting annoyed.

What was this man playing at what ever it was he needed to stop because Jade West didn't play games.

"Beckett Oliver robbed a Las Vegas Bank with a Man only known as Sinjin. Sinjin is one of the highest priority Hackers in the states and Beck well... he's Beck." The man pulled out paper and such for her to look over.

"How do you know Beck Robbed anything?" Jade looked at the file.

Going over the file in her hand... she couldn't believe Sinjin was in on it... she barely believed beck was in on it.

"We don't have anything concrete but we have a hunch it's Beck and Sinjin..." The man sat back...

"a hunch... your in my home disturbing me over a hunch?" Jade was getting angrier and angrier.

"they've robbed other places before we believe a Bank in new Orleans... one in Huston.." The man pulled out pictures from each of the robberies...

"Are these hunches as well?" Jade asked before she threw the papers on the table.

"Yes but.." the man started.

"Then your still wasting my time.." Jade said in a low voice.

" Listen your husband is a thief and a murderer... one would think you'd try to help us catch him..."

"Beck didn't do anything and I'm not helping an asshole like you find out anything..." Jade spat about to tell him to get out of her house...

"you'd love a murdering thief?" The guy was pushing her further and further

"If he was I would now if you don't mind leaving..." Jade pointed to the door.

"but I haven't asked you what I came here to ask..." The detective stood.

"Quiet frankly I don't care leave... don't come back without a warrant." her emotions were building..up how many other things has beck done.. how much trouble was he in... where was he?

Jade walked to the door to open it. The man smiled a bit before leaving like he knew something I she didn't know.

"your kind are always getting themselves into something you can't handle and never accept help..."

"No...my kind sue your kind for harassment now get the FUCK out.." Jade watched him leave before she slammed the door. She sank down against it.. starting to sob... She looked around the huge empty house seeing darkness there and nothing more...

"Beck..please..where are you?" she whispered to her self...

Her head falling into her hands.

Everything went down hill form there...

She had to have cat come and stay with her briefly... the media having a field day with it all... All the headlines reading

'CAT VALENTINE INVOLVED IN JADE WEST SCANDAL'

There was always cameras outside...and people looking through windows.. Asking Jade questions trying to interview her.

She always did want to be famous though...

This day had been worse. They were banging on the windows and knocking on the doors...

While all of this was going on

Cat was holding her hair as she was heaving everything into the toilet. She was sick...whether it was mentally or physically she was still sick.

It had been happening everyday. They thought it was stress build up... Jade was finally going to break... all of the thing scrambling inside of her mind had manifested it's self into a physical illness...

Her hair was falling out. She had dark circles under her eyes. She began to have nightmares.

She didn't want to see the doctor she didn't want to find out the truth but cat insisted saying she was ok...

So they visited the doctor.

The doctor agreed Jade as over her stress limit. The hair falling out and the complexion of her skin the discoloration around her eyes..this proved it. She thought he was going to prescribe her a medication.

"But I can't..." The doctor finished off... worry etching into his face.

"Why not doctor she's sick can't you see it.. look at her.." Cat pointed to jade who grimaced.

"thanks cat...Why can't I just be prescribed something and be on my way? " Jade rolled her eyes...

She was still against the whole doctor thing but Cat insisted she be nice.

" I agree she's stressed but any medication I give her could effect the baby..." The doctor flipped through his clip board casually as both of the woman's mouths opened in shock...

"Baby..." cat stuttered again... Jade's hands went to her stomach... Her mouth still open...

"Yes Ms. West is 6 weeks... hence the vomiting but everything else is stress related and can harm the baby." The doctor averted his eyes back to the papers in front of him trying to decide what to do..

"I'm pregnant..." Jade uttered. It was the first time she had said anything.

She looked to her stomach her hands covering it.

"Now I'm going to but you on a vitamin regiment for the baby but as the for the stress it is top priority you see some one who can help you naturally relieve this stress."

Jade nodded still in shock

The doctor walked out.

Jade felt tears slipping down her cheeks. Cat held onto her not being able to help Jade was literally killing her.

Jade sobbed sobbed into cats arms. Beck was gone.. she was pregnant.. the media wouldn't leave her alone...

_Who else is gonna put up with me this way?  
I need you, I breathe you, I never leave you  
They would rue the day I was alone without you_

After the appointment ….Jade was sent to the therapist and followed her vitamin regiment to a T. What if she never saw beck again? The baby would be the last thing she had of him.

She found her self wondering what it would look like, What it would sound like... if it would have her fathers talents... how she would live without beck.

Cat had to go on tour soon which would leave Jade all alone. Jade figured it was because Cat was tired of her.

Avan tried to tell her otherwise but she wouldn't listen.

Only beck could withstand Jade in long periods of time.

Jade looked around the house. No sudden greeting like Cat always did when she came from the doctor. Cat finally left and Jade was truly alone. Cat hadn't even said goodbye up front just wrote a note.

_Jadey,_

_Its me cat... but you can't see me...I Know being alone is the last thing you need right now and if I could be here I would... but the media is causing you nothing but stress and pain... I can't watch you go through that.. You have all my love and so does the baby... you should look into names for it... Caterina would be a good one a think... Ha ha get it because that's my name... Anyway.. I gotta go so.._

_Goodbye..._

_Love, _

_CAT :D_

Jade ripped it to shreds. Smashing it down on the table. The table cracked and broke. The glass giving her a small cut.

Jade peered at the blood slightly spilling out of the cut. She was mesmerized.

It ran like a stream down her skin. It had been so long since she saw her blood do like that. Jade stopped her thoughts and looked to her stomach.

No... She had a baby now she couldn't only think about her self. She had to think about the baby and Beck. She just stepped over the glass and sat on the couch. The house empty and quiet. It was driving her crazy. Slowly but surely.

Jade let out a Scream. A scream that held all the force she could muster. A wail that was filled with the pain and guilt she felt... She was now truly alone

Jade stopped and heard a thump. It was a loud thump form upstairs. She jumped from the couch. Straining to listen again. She heard a lighter thump. Jade looked around the house. Her eyes settling on a fire place poker. She crossed the living room to get it and then headed up stairs.

She was already in deep shit with the cops. She'd rather call them after she'd taken care of the problem rather then before. Or maybe she should call them first two murders in a half a year all surrounding her might seem suspicious.

Maybe it was cat... She hadn't left yet just put the note down and went back up to grab something.

Jade walked down the hallway. Her heart beating out of her chest and her free hand on her stomach. If it was anyone with something more deadly then a fireplace poker she was screwed.

She heard another thump and stopped. Listening for what room it was in.

It was coming from her room. She walked a little slower holding the poker out arms distance.

The door was opened a bit. She peered in but only could see her dresser and a picture of her and beck.

She really needed him now. Now more then ever.

Jade sucked in a breath before she opened the door. Stopping in shock as she did.

( I was thinking Cliff hanger but then decided against it...)

_You're lying with your gold chain on, cigar hanging from your lips  
I said "Hon' you never looked so beautiful as you do now, my man."  
_

The fireplace poker fell from her hand. Her face in pure shock. She was trembling a bit. The hand on her stomach reached forward.

"Beck.." She whispered. It was faint. Beck looked over the lamp shade he'd broken due his fright of jade's scream.

"Jade.." He gave a small smirk.

Jade looked him over. His goatee had been shaved. His hair cut a little shorter. He looked like he did in high school.

Jade pulled him into a hug. Beck Squeezed her. Held her closer then he'd eve held anything in his entire life. He missed her so much. He hadn't seen her in almost a half a year.

He'd been on the hide out until he got the okay sign from his inside connections at the police department.

A tear slide down beck's cheek as he heard Jade sobbing into his chest. He noticed she looked stressed and saddened.

Jade pulled back wiping her eyes.

" Beck you moron.. I thought you were a robber... I could've killed you... You idiot..You've been gone for this long and you don't come straight forward to see me? You hide up here waiting for me to have a heart attack.. I'm in no mood for excessive stress.. I Mean.." Jade had her hands up trying to explain and convey all her emotions at one time. Her voice was cracking

"Beck.. I thought you weren't coming back.. I thought you left for good and I..I-I.." Jade was rambling.

Beck pulled her to him for a kiss. His arms going around her back. Grasping her.

Jade sighed into the kiss. Filling it with all the sorrow grief..pain and joy she'd experienced while he was gone. His lips still tasted the same as the night her left till now.

" I missed you.." Jade said when Beck let her go.

"I missed you.." Beck had her hand in his hand. Looking into her eyes.

Jade started to feel uncomfortable. Didn't he notice how much rounder she was...

Jade looked to her stomach and beck's eyes followed.

Beck looked over her his eyes getting a bit wider... How didn't he notice this when she first walked in? He must have been too over whelmed.

Jade bit her lip. A sure sign she was about to lie or tell him something he'd rather not hear.

" oh yeah...I-I'm...Uh...I-I'm pregnant..." Jade looked at beck who's wide eyes were glued to her stomach.

"Pregnant?" Beck asked again rambling over the idea in his head.

"4 months...I found out a month after you left...all that engagement sex..." Jade chuckled a bit..

a slow smile spread to beck's face.

Jade held her breath for his reaction not noticing the look of pure delight.

He picked Jade up and spun her around..

"Beck..Beck..Whoa..Beck..let me down.." Jade screeched.

Beck was smiling and laughing...

"I'm going to be a father.." Beck sat on the bed. Jade gauging his reaction out of breath.

"Yeah..." Jade sat beside him.

The smile faded form Beck's face... His brows knitting together...

"Jade I'm sorry about Ryder.. I had no control... he touched you and there was nothing I could do to stop myself... I swear if I had known what was going to happen I wouldn't have let you leave the house I wouldn't have even thrown that party. Now here it is 5 months almost gone and I missed so much.." Beck ran his hand threw his hair.

"Not to mention how suspicious the cops are getting of me... and you.. I bet they have this place under surveillance as we speak." Beck got up and looked out the window.

"I know about the banks..." Jade said out in a whisper...making the 's' Sound apparent.

Beck turned around.

"i know about sinjin and the money... I Know.." Jade looked up at him.

Beck looked at her for a second. Running his hand threw his hair.

"So...what happens now?" Beck asked a little timidly..

In all truthfulness Jade was just happy to have beck safe and with her... She'd been thinking about this situation the nights she didn't get any sleep which was almost every night. They could be anywhere and she could care less...just as long as beck was safe with her and with their baby...

"Lets leave..." Jade stood up looking around the room.

"Leave?" Beck asked again.

Jade nodded grabbing onto one of his hands...

"Lets leave... Just leave everything but the money we need... pick up and go..I'm sick of this town anyway it holds to many bad memories for me..." Jade picked her fingernails as if it meant nothing...

She never was one to show emotion anyway.

Beck looked at jade for minute trying to tell how serious she was...

but then again everything Jade did was serious.

"You want to leave?" Beck asked.

"Yep.." Jade answered without hesitation.

"you pregnant we can't go anywhere..." Beck said trying to talk her out of it...

"Nope I have to be 6 not to fly... and besides a new start would be amazing..." Jade's eyes were full of light...

Beck sighed.

"You really wanna do this..If you really want to do this..want to leave we'll leave I'll arrange it we'll leave..." Beck held both of her hands a smile creeping on her face.

"Yes already I want to leave I've been thinking about this... ever since you left practically.. its only a matter of time before they figure out a way to connect you with Ryder and the Bank jobs...WE have to leave... we need to be in the wind..." Jade had a whimsical smile on her face. Okay so she'd been watching some crime shows since he'd been away to help cope with everything. Avan said it would be good for her.

"and your 100% serious..." Beck asked on more time to make sure..

Jade rolled her eyes...

"Your ruining the moment and pissing me off... yes! I want to leave... if it means I can have and keep you and this baby without constantly worrying about the cops one day bursting in here and taking you away from me and your child then lets do it.. I Have nothing holding me here... you have your parents but we can work something out right.. children move away from their parents... I want this beck.. we need to do this... Because if your gone away from me again... if your gone for this long no..letter no call no nothing.. I'm actually going to go insane..." Jade sounded like she was cracking up about to break.

Beck pulled her to him. Guilt settling in his heart. She was right everything wouldn't be this good forever it was only a matter of time...

"Then let's do it.. we have more then enough money to start over...pick a place any place.."

Jade thought for a minute... she hadn't really thought about a place she never got past the part when beck came home and she told him about the baby.

"London..." Jade let out finally.

A new country a new place a new start.

"London... alright then love... London it is.." Beck used a British accent..

Jade smiled.. putting her hands over her stomach.

"too London.." She said kissing beck on the lips.

Beck put his hand over her hand on her stomach kissing her Back.

_And we're off to the races, places  
Ready, set the gate is down and now we're goin' in  
To Las Vegas chaos, Casino Oasis, honey it is time to spin  
Boy you're so crazy, baby, I love you forever not maybe  
You are my one true love, you are my one true love  
_  
Beck and Jade left everything... Giving the keys to the house to some man they saw on the side of the street only thing they took was the memorabilia that was it...

Ultrasound photo's, photo albums, necklaces that held importance, jerseys, stuff from childhood... nothing that was important in some kind of way was left.

Beck sent a letter with Sinjin who was now called James and had a a shorter hairstyle and black hair.. telling his parents everything... where they were going what was happening... about the baby, the wedding...

Beck's mother was freaking out but his father..he smiled at his son... he may not have made the best of choices but he was happy and that was all he could every want for his son.

Beck smiled as he grabbed the plan tickets...they had been on flight after flight finally catching the last one to London from New york but not before catching a Broadway show of coarse

Jade was still jade after all...

Beck gripped hand as they got on the plan. Jade really didn't like flying but she was down for anything so long as it meant Beck was safe again and hers again.

When had she gotten so soft she smiled to her self.

The plane ride was long but worth it... despite jade frightening everyone in first class due to annoying kid kicking her chair..it was amazing.. Jade relaxed and looked out the window.

Beck was busy with setting the fake id's, driver licensee, social security cars and everything else up with Sinjin. It was going to be a completely new start..new names..new identities new everything.

But as long as Jade was okay with it he could care less...

He looked over at jade... she had fallen asleep... he kissed her nose...

Blue eyes fluttering open to meet deep brown ones..

"what? Are we there yet?" Jade stretched careful of her laptop resting on enlarged her stomach.

"No I just...felt like kissing you.."Beck kissed her again on the lips..

Jade moaned a bit aware of their surroundings...

"Beck tone it down a bit..." Jade pushed him off smiling.

" I love you .. you know that right?" Beck threw at her in the accent Jade had grown quiet fond of...

"Don't go all soft on me now..." Jade said...

"Say it back..." Beck said still in accent...

"No.. now leave me alone..let me sleep..." Jade tried to assume her sleeping position..

"Say it back... come on.. Say it.." Beck rubbed at her sides which had become very sensitive.

"Beck... stop it...now..people are trying to sleep" Jade tried to push him off they were going to wake up everyone in the cabin..

"Not until you say it.." Beck pressed on Jade barley being able to suppress her groans...

"Okay fine.. Fine.. I Love you.." Jade said expecting Beck to quit his assault on her.

"how much..." Beck asked raising an eyebrow...

Jade sighed and rubbed her legs together...head falling back when his hand trailed to her middle region...

"A bunch.." Jade let out...her hormones going wild...

"How long?" Beck whispered in Jade's ear his hot breath setting her body on fire...

"Forever..." Jade gasped out when he slid his hand under her skirt...

Jade's eyes got wide..

"Beck we can't do this here..." Jade said trying to get him to stop...

"Your right..." Beck said sounding defeated... His head lowered a bit..

Jade resumed sleeping position trying to quell the heat in his stomach..

"meet me in the bathroom in 5 minutes..." Beck said before leaving his seat..

"BECK!"

"What I have enough money to pay them off besides...you know you want to.." Beck waggled his eyes brows keeping his voice down.

"I'm almost 5 months pregnant and you want me to go into a tiny bathroom and have sex with you?" Jade whispered

'the bathrooms on these planes are twice the normal ones..." Beck concluded before walking off knowing she would follow him.

Jade rolled her eyes but smiled.

The kid in the seat behind her poked his head up over the seat...

"What are you too doing in the bathroom?" He asked innocently...

Jade scowled..

"Mind you own business kid...Before I dangle you out the Plane door.." she growled

The kid sat back in his seat quickly.

What did you expect... with everything that has happened...

Jade was still jade...and beck... he was still beck...

_You are my one true love._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_A/N: Well this has been quiet a journey for me.. I Loved writing this.. and I'm thinking about a __**sequel**__ which will be full of action and craziness.. I don't think it'll be a song fic like this one... just a fic inspired by a bunch of songs... I can't wait to start on it.. I have so many fan fictions started I just have to upload them... SO many ideas rambling about I can't wait to get them to you guys...But yeah __**watch**__ for the __**sequel**__ It'll say in the summary.. and thanks for reading :D __**REVIEW**_

_**P.s. I Can't wait for Tori Saves BECK AND JADE it's going to be amazing :**__**D**_


End file.
